AU Pokemon: Héroes Latios y Latias
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Mi versión de este maravillosa película que desgraciadamente la sacaron de youtube, bueno espero les guste.


**Esto es un AU de la pelicula heroes Latios y Latias, se que les gustara, por favor comenten su opinion!**

Despues de tener esa persecucion con Annie y Oakley, junto con la desaparicion de la extraña chica, decidio junto con sus amigos descansar en el hotel, al fin a al cavo tenian una semana de pago ahí.

Ya era de noche sin embargo.

Momento de la divercion.

El se levanto un poco de la cama, con cuidado de despertar a Pikachu, y miro a sus amigos que estaban dormidos en las camas. Sonrio.

Ash: _Bien, hace mucho que no hago esto pero incluso yo merezco un descanso_ –penso mientras salia de la cama-

Se paro y alejo un poco de la cama, sonrio, una luz cubrio su cuerpo como si estuviera evolucinando, hasta que en frente de la cama solo quedo un Mew blanco de ojos azules.

Se estiro lo mas que pudo y miro su cola.

Ash: -suspira- Es bueno estirarse otra vez –miro al balcon- ¿En que puedo transformarme ahora? –penso un poco mientras su cola de movia ansiosamente-

De pronto una idea muy juguetona vino a su mente y sonrio para si mismo.

Ash: bueno ¿Que tal los guardianes de Altomore? Un Latios –dijo y su cuerpo volvio a tomar brillo-

El brillo nuevamente lo rodeo y cambio a la forma de un Latios negro, efectivamente.

Miro su forma con curiosidad.

Ash: nada mal, nada mal si no mal recuerdo son tipos dragones/Psiquicos asi que si alguien me ve puedo jugar con su mente sin problemas –dijo y se volvio hacia la ventana-

Sus ojos brillaron de color azul y las puertas se tiñeron del mismo color azul y se abrieron el Latios sonrio y salio por la ventana y la cerro con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Ash: bien a explorar, jeje, a mi manera –dijo y salio volando mientras se hacia invisible-

Mientras vamonos al jardin secreto donde Latios y Latias dormian, bueno al menos uno de ellos.

Aunque sea sorprendente era Latios quien no podia dormir, y estaba inquieto, hace un momento sintio una poderosa energia Psiquica de la ciudad y asi como aparecio desaparecio, solo fue por un breve momento pero eso fue suficiente para ponerlo nervioso.

Latios: no me hara nada verificar –susurro para si mismo y comenzo levitar del arbol en donde estaba-

Miro a su hermana para asegurarse de que aun estaba dormida y suspiro al ver que aun estaba dormida, ella aun era joven por lo tanto no sintio la energia Psiquica que el sintio.

De acuerdo, ambos eran jovenes pero Latios aun asi era un poco mayor que Latias por lo tanto tenia mas conocimiento y poder que ella.

Le dio una ultima mirada al lugar y salio del jardin.

Annie y Oakley estaban verificando sus datos para atrapar a Latios y Latias cuando de pronto su computadora detecto una gran fuente de poder pero tan pronto como vino se fue.

Annie: ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –dijo un poco alarmada al ver que el punto de energia era ridiculamente enorme-

Oakley: una masa de poder, ¡Incluso mas fuerte que Latios o Latias! Esto puede ser incluso mas importante que atrapar a esos dos –dijo y empezo a teclear en su computadora buscando la ultima ubicacion de la masa de poder-

Annie: Ehh Oakley…¿Qué pasa con el plan original? –dijo pero solo resivio una mirada inexpresible de su amiga-

Oakley: Annie…!Esa fuente de poder puede ser mas fuerte que el Soul Dew! Si la atrapamos ni el mismisimos Giovanni podra con nosotras –sonrio diabolicamente al pensar en lo que haria con ese poder-

Annie: oh de acuerdo….Entonces….¿Entonces en donde esta la fuente de poder? –dijo curiosa-

Oakley: según esto estaba cerca del Hotel de turistas –dijo mostrando la ubicación en la computadora-

Annie: crees que sea de un entrenador? –dijo y Oakley resoplo-

Oakley: por favor como si alguien comun fuera capaz de contener un Pokemon con tal poder, solo nosotras podriamos –dijo confiadamente-

Annie: oh de acuerdo, supongo que nos dirigimos alla –dijo y Oakley asintio-

Oakley: vamos antes de que se escape –dijo y salio corriendo hacia las casas usando Parkour-

Annie: ok –la siguio-

Volviendo con Latios este estaba volando por las calles de Altomore, estaba mirando freneticamente a los lados. Pero suspiro.

Latios: tal vez solo fue mi imaginacion –dijo y tuvo la intencion de volver al jardin hasta que noto algo- ¿Qué es eso? –se pregunto al ver unas sombras saltar por los tejados de Altomore- Sera mejor ver

A medida que se acercaba, con cautela por si eran enemigos, vio que eran unas humanas con lentes raros hasta que bruscamente voltearon a ver a su direccion y el se puso nervioso.

Annie: es Latios! –dijo sacando una Pokebola y dejando con la boca seca a Latios ¡¿Cómo demonios sabian que estaba ahí?! Estaba seguro de que era invisible-

Oakley: si no encontramos la fuente de poder al menos podriamos seguir con el plan original –dijo y tambien saco una Pokebola-

Latios se puso en posicion de batalla hasta que lo que dijo lo choco.

¿Fuente de poder? Entonces ¿No lo imagino? No importa.

Tenia que pelear en este momento, aunque….Solo sabia defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, se maldijo mentalmente por no pedirle a Lorenzo que, por mucho que odiara la idea, capturara a un tipo Psiquico que pueda enseñarle ataques y defensas.

Estaba frito lo sabia.

Annie: Vamos Espeon! –grito y libero a la Eeveevolution-

Oakley: ataca Ariados! –dijo liberando a la araña-

Annie: Espeon rayo Psiquico! –su Pokemon preparo el ataque-

Oakley: Ariados Electrotela! –dijo y la araña se preparo para lanzar la tela electrificada-

Latios estaba a punto de resivir los ataque hasta que un Dragon Rouge los detuvo.

Todos voltearon a ver de don vino ese ataque y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron.

Un Latios negro, que apenas se veia pór que era de noche.

Latios: Que…

Oakley: el debe ser la fuente de poder de hace poco! Ariados Electrotela a ese Latios Negro! –dijo y su Pokemon tuvo la intencion de usar ese ataque-

Pero antes de que unos de los Pokemon pudiera hacer algo el Latios lanzo una Onda trueno haciendo que tanto las humanas como los Pokemon quedaran paralizados a excepcion de Latios.

Latios: ¿Qué demonios?! –dijo en shock al ver que ese Latios los vencio como si nada-

-Deberias salir del shock y aprovechar tu oportunidad para escapar! –dijo y agarro el ala de Latios y se sambuyeron en los canales de Altomore.

Todo lo que la celula del Team Rocket podia pensar era. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Latios y ese misterioso Latios negro estaban nadando rapidamente por los canales de Altomore, dirigidos por ese Latios, hasta que llegaron al final de un canal y Latios pudo ver en donde estaba.

Latios: el jardin secreto?! –dijo en shock-

-Creo que tu vives aquí –dijo y Latios lo miro hasta que se alejo bruscamente mirandolo con el ceño fruncido-

Latios: ¿Quién eres?! ¿Y Como sabes de este lugar?! ¡Sal de aquí inmediantamente! –dijo haciendo que el Latios pusiera cara aburrida-

-Sin animos de ofender Latios, pero yo soy notablemente mas fuerte que tu y que se diga tu no sabes controlar tus poderes –dijo haciendo que Latios pusiera cara de impotente, el suspiro- Mira puedo entrenarte pero te estoy pidiendo un favor a cambio de eso

Latios estaba a punto de negar hasta que en su mente vino la "batalla", si se puede llamar asi ya que ese Latios habia vencido con facilidad a Annie y Oakley y decidio que no era tan malo ademas lo salvo y estaba dispuesto a entrenarlo, se lo debe. Suspiro.

Latios: de acuerdo, cual seria ese favor? –dijo esperando que fuera algo dificil pero no se espero eso-

-Te molestaria que yo y mis amigos podamos venir aquí, son humanos –dijo y Latios estaba apunto de protestar hasta que se le ocurrio otra cosa-

Latios: emm son de confianza? –dijo y el Latios negro asintio-

-Guardaran el secreto del jardin lo prometo, o de lo contrario jugare con sus mente un poco –sonrio diabolicamente haciendo sudar a Latios-

Latios: uh esta bien

-De acuerdo, mira yo no estare de inmediato con ellos aquí, ellos vendran primero ya que yo tengo que hacer unas cosas antes –dijo y Latios asintio-

Latios: de acuerdo pero necesito una descripcion de los humanos para que pueda guiarlos –dijo y el nego-

-No sera necesario que los guies, algo pasara y encontraran el lugar ellos mismo –dijo confundiendo a Latios pero asintio- Oh! Y la descripcion de ellos es asi, la chica tiene pelo naranja en una coleta de costado, corto, tiene un Togepi con ella, el otro es una humano moreno con pelo puntiagudo, y si coquetea con alguna chica definitivamente es mi amigo –dijo y Latios AUN mas confundido asintio- Por ultimo es el mas joven es un peli-negro con zetas en sus mejillas tiene un Pikachu en su hombro, puedes recordarlo?

Latios: haber chica peli-naranja con Togepi, chico castaño pervertido –el Latios negro rio por la descripcion de su amigo- Y un chico pelinegro con un Pikachu, correcto? –dijo y el Latios negro asintio-

-Lo recuerdas bien, ahora debo irme, te veo mañana Latios oh deberias preguntarle a tu hermana si quiere entrenar tambien, nos vemos! –dijo y entro al canal saliendo del jardin-

Latios: -parpadeo- Como sabia el de Latias? Oh bueno sera mejor descansar –dijo y se fue a la rama del arbol-

No es que Latios odiara a los humanos solo que le costaba confiar en alguien mas que no sean Lorenzo y Bianca.

Por lo tanto cuando su hermana trajo a ese chico pelinegro junto con un Pikachu, el se olvido completamente de lo que le dijo ese Latios negro y lo ataco.

Pero su hermana intervino y explico que era un amigo que la salvo.

Vaya la ironia.

Resulta que al rato, ese niño trajo a sus amigos y Latios finalmente se acordo de la descripcion de ese Latios.

Se dio cuenta de que eran sus dichosos "amigos".

Pero no vio al Latios por lo tanto no sabia que hacer, hasta que ese niño, Ash, pudo recordar se le acerco mientras Lorenzo y Bianca hablaban con Misty yBrock mientra Latias jugaba con los Pokemon.

Ash: hola Latios –dijo con una sonrisa amable el ni siquiera se molesto en hablar ¿Para que? Sabia que no le entenderia- Ya que no quieres hablar dejame decirte que gracias –eso confundio a Latios- Por tu pasiencia, ya sabes, se muy bien que no confias del todo en los humanos, pero eso no significa que rompere mi palabra de entrenarte –Latios abrio los ojos en shock y miro al niño-

Lorenzo y Bianca junto con Misty y Brock se habian acercado y habian escuchado la charla confundienlos tambien.

Los Pokemon tambien se acercaron por la cara confundida de todos.

Latios: Eh eh Tu eres..? –dijo y Ash asintio-

Ash: si pero…No soy un Latios –sonrio burlonamente y un brillo lo cubrio-

Un gorra cayo al suelo.

Todos vieron en estado shock, como el cuerpo de Ash se achico y transformo en algo que todos lograron reconocer por los libros de las leyendas.

Lorenzo: un Mew…-dijo con los ojos bien abiertos-

Ash: jeje –dijo al ver la cara en shock tanto humanos como Pokemon- Sus caras no tienen precio, Latios listo para entrenar?

En estos momentos todo lo que Latios pudo hacer fue asintir.

Oh chico se arrepintio de eso.

El entrenamiento fue mas duro de lo que pudo esperar Latios, pero valio la pena.

En menos de un par de horas ya dominaba Dragon Rouge e Hiperbeam, el objetivo eran rocas que Ash traia de quien sabe donde, y el las tenia que destruir.

Todos los humanos veian con asombro el entrenamiento de Latios, Ash les habia dicho que les explicaria todo cuando terminaran y no pudieron hacer mas que aceptar.

En estos momentos el entrenamiento habia acabado, por hoy, ahora era el momento de las respuestas.

Ash: bueno Latios tengo que darte algo de credito para alguien quien no ah tenido un entrenamiento real desde que nacio has progresado mucho –dijo mirandolo con sus grandes ojos azules mientras comia una baya-

Latios: si supongo…-dijo tirado en el suelo mientras Bianca lo acariciaba suavemente-

Lorenzo: tengo que admitir que Latios verdaderamente aprendio rapido –dijo con los brazos cruzados-

Estaban todos sentados en un mantel de picmic, que habian preparado mientras Latios entrenaba.

Latias no a despegado la mirada de Ash haciendo que este sudara.

Ash: disculpa Latias puedes dejar de mirarme tan fijamente? –dijo y ella se ruborizo y voltea la mirada, suspiro-

Misty: bien…Momento de que expliques Ash Ketchum! –dijo y este sudo otra vez- Desde cuando eres un Pokemon?!

Ash: desde que tengo cinco años –se encogio de hombros-

Brock: pense que dirias "desde siempre"

Ash: nah eso seria raro, pero bueno, si preguntan como y porque, dos palabras, Team Rocket –eso hizo que todos se estremecieran-

Lorenzo: acaso ellos…? –dijo y el Mew asintió-

Bianca: abuelo de que hablas? –dijo sin comprender del todo de que hablaban-

Brock: fuiste experimentado por ellos? –dijo y el Mew asintió, todos los ojos se ensancharon-

Ash: si pero eso fue hace mucho, ya no me importa –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Misty: eso es….Sorprendentemente maduro de tu parte –dijo con una sonrisa-

Ash: enserio crees que soy un idiota? Y no me respondas –dijo al ver que Misty abria la boca- Enserio, nunca se preguntaron del porque era muy ingenioso a la hora de luchar pero en otras cosas era sorprendentemente despistado? –dijo y Brock y Misty lo pensaron y vieron que…tenia razón.

Brock: no entiendo, por que fingiste entonces? –dijo al ver que el había fingido de personalidad-

Ash: bueno, quería tener una vida normal, asi que decidí hacerme el tonto para que nadie me tomara enserio, después de todo, mi objetivo no era ganar la liga –dijo sorprendiendo a todos-

Misty: entonces, cual es tu objetivo? –dijo pero solo resivio una risita del Mew-

Ash: Lo siento Misty pero no seria sorpresa si lo revelara –dijo pero Misty saco su mazo y el lo esquivo y comenzó una persecución-

Misty: dimelo! –intentando golpearlo-

Ash: NO! Es demasiado privado para decirlo! –volando esquivando con existo los golpes de Misty-

Todos los demás solo podían ver con una gota la "pelea".

Bianca; esto es normal…? –dijo mirando a Brock-

Brock: mas de lo que crees –suspirando-

…

Despues de la "Persecucion" de Misty y Ash, todos vieron que se hacia de noche y volvieron a sus casas, con Ash prometiendole a Latios que volveria al dia siguiente para continuar con el entrenamiento.

A devir verdad, Latios veia que el entrenameinto era duro…Muy duro, estuvo tentado de decirle que queria parar pero…Queria ser fuerte y para eso era necesario en el entrenamiento. Asi que se resigno.

Lo que nadie se espero es que en la noche, todo se volveria un caos.

…

Ash estaba dormido tranquilamente en su forma humana hasta que Latias entro llorando y le dijo lo que estaba pasando.

El desperto a Brock y Misy y le dijeron la situacion.

Brock: Tenemos que rescatar a Latios –con Latias asintiendo-

Ash: Lo se, y tenemos que llegar rapido –un brillo lo cubrio y un Latios negro estaba frente a ellos- Brock, Misty suban en mi y Pikachu sube en Latias –todos asintieron y se subieron-

Misty: puedes cargarnos? –dijo sorprendida de que estaba flotando sin ninguna dificultad-

Ash: Si no son tan pesados…Para mi –dijo y volo seguida de Latias hacia el museo-

…...

El dia de Lorenzo y Bianca no pudo ser mas extraño y fuera de lo normal, primero Latias trajo unas personas desconocidas al jardin, segundo uno de ellos resulto ser un Mew disfrazado que se ofrecio a entrenar a Latios, tercero una chicas locas estaban intentando usar el Soul Dew para controlar el MDA.

A si….Se me olvido que lograron capturar a Latios, simplemente perfecto.

Lorenzo: Detenganse! Causaran la destruccion de la ciudad! –dijo intentando salir de la tela de Ariados-

Oakley: Tranquilo anciano sabemos lo que estamos haciendo –dijo y comenzo a usar la terrible maquina-

Las rejas comenzaron a aparecer en todos lados, un cierre total.

Pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando Latias y el misterioso Latios negro entraron de golpe junto con unos humanos.

Los humanos bajaron del Latios y ayudaron a Lorenzo y Bianca, el Latios negro se encargo de Espeon y Ariados, lo cual no demoro mucho.

Mientras Latias se las habia arreglado para sacar a Latios de los anillos de contencion.

El plan de las chicas habia fracasado.

Pero hubo consecuencias mayores.

Anni se habia acercado a Oakley quien estaba recuperando la consciencia, al ver quee estaba mas o menos bien se acerco a la joya que habia quedado oscura, estaba a punto de agarrarla.

Lorenzo: ¡No toques eso! –demaciado tarde-

Anni toco el Soul Dew y este lanzo una onda expansiva que tiro a Anni.

Todos miraron asombrados como la joya estaba oscura y desprendia un aura igualmente oscura.

Lorenzo: Oh no….-agarro la joya rapidamente y corrio hacia afuera, todos lo siguieron-

Todos vieron con asombro y terror una gran ola que se dirigia a Altomore para acabar con todo.

Latios: oh no…!Dime que sabes como arreglar esto! –le grito al Latios negro quien penso un momento-

Ash: Lo unico que se me ocurre es que una gran masa de energia pueda apasiguar las olas –dijo y todos lo miraron-

Latios: Te refieres a que choquemos con ellas con todo nuestro poder? –dijo y el asintio- ¡Bien hagamoslo!

Lorenzo: ¡Pero estas muy debil Latios! Y Lastias aun no tiene la fuerza sufienciente –dijo y todos bajaron la cabeza al ver que no podrian hacer nada-

Todos excepto uno.

Ash: Voy a quedar muy cansado lo juro –volo tan rapido como pudo hacia las olas-

Misty: ¡Ash espera!

Brock: ¡Que estas haciendo!

Todos los demas miraron asombrados lo que el Latios iba a hacer. Pero tambien confundidos pues lo hizo de una manera diferente a la que creyeron.

Unas lineas de energia comenzarona rodear al Latios de color purpura claro, girando alrededor de el formando una X cuando se cruzaban. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente azules. Y…..

Choco con la ola. Junto a una onda expansiva.

Las olas se disiparon y chocaron suavemente con los canales de la ciudad.

Todos miraron conmocionados a los lados sin encontrar al Latios negro.

Misty: Brock no me digas que…-dijo con una mano en su boca-

Brock solo pudo mirar al horizonte con pequeñas lagrimas.

Todos estaban a punto de dar sus lamentos hasta que.

-¿Enserio? Soy mas fuerte que eso, se necesita mas que una ola mortal para acabar conmigo –dijo una voz de… ¿Arriba?-

Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron a un muy familiar Mew blanco de ojos azules sonriendoles.

Todos estaban conmocionados y solo una pudo salir del shock.

Latias: ¡Estas vivo! –dijo y abrazo al Mew tan fuerte como pudo-

Ash: Uhh si Latias, pero…No…Puedo….Respirar –dijo y Latias lo solto rapidamente, el respiro hondo pero le sonrio a la dragon eon-

Latios: ¿Cómo estas vivo? –dijo mirando como si fuera un fantasma-

Lorenzo: ¿Y Cual fue ese ataque que hisiste? Jamas lo habia visto –dijo con todos asintiendo con el-

Ash: ese es mi "Ataque de marca" Solo yo puedo hacerlo….Creo que Mew puede pero no estoy tan seguro ya que nunca la conoci –dijo y todos asintieron- Y lo de "Como estoy vivo" Ya se lo dije, hace falta mas que una ola mortal para acabar conmigo

Bianca: bueno eso es un alivio –dijo con las manos en su pecho-

Lorenzo: Aun hay un problema –le mostro la joya que seguia oscura- Si no hacemos algo con el Soul Dew, Altomore se quedara sin agua

Todos pensaron en algo para devolver a la joya a la normalidad, pero no les salia nada.

Hasta que Ash se acerco a la joya y puso una pata en ella. Todos esperaran que hiciera algo, pero lo que hizo los sorprendio de sobre manera.

Su cola tomo un brillo metalico, dio un vuelta y destruyo la joya en las manos de Lorenzo. Todos lo miraron con ojos como platos.

Misty: ¡Ash! ¡Por que hisiste eso!? –dijo mirando los pedazos de la joya en shock-

El simplemente dijo algo que los sorprendio aun mas.

Ash: Cuando toque la joya me comunique con el padre de Latios y Latias, el me dijo lo que debia hacer –dijo y todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta- Yo puedo crear un nuevo Soul Dew –dijo y todos lo miraron sorprendidos- Y tambien fue para liberar al alma del padre de Latios y Latias –apunto hacia arriba-

Todos levantaron la mirada y vieron con asombro brillos de color azul volar hacia el cielo y desaparecer.

Los hermanos lloraron por saber que su padre al fin era libre, Lorenzo y Bianca estaban igual de felices.

Ash: Bueno a trabajar –volo haciendose invisible hacia el jardin-

Todos se miraron y lo siguieron-

Al llegar al jardin vieron que el se metio en la fuente donde estaba el Soul Dew, extiro sus patas y cerro los ojos-

Todos vieron con asombro como de sus patas salia una energia azul y se estaba moviendo de tal manera que se estaba formando una esfera.

Esa energia estaba endureciendose hasta que se forma un nuevo Soul Dew, Ash salio lentamente de la fuente y dijo algo entre respirancion agotado.

Ash: ya…Esta hecho…. –se desmayo en los brazos de Bianca, quien era la mas cercana-

Lorenzo vio al Mew y luego vio el agua salir de la fuente, se notaba mas fuerte que antes y sonrio.

Lorenzo: Bueno esto puede ser mejor que cualquier Soul Dew que alla visto –dijo con Latios asintiendo con el-

Bianca: bueno llevare a Ash a una almoada se le nota que esta agotado –todos asintieron y fueron a la casa de Lorenzo y Bianca-

Lo que no sabian es que al despertarse al dia siguiente no recordarian nada.

Parece que Ash jugo con sus mentes por su seguridad.


End file.
